Will
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Eren falls ill after the ODM test and does his best to power through it. Unfortunately, sheer willpower can only get you so far.


Originally posted to sneezehq. Set during the training arc. You can read Eren and Mikasa as romantic or just as friends, whatever makes you happiest. Content warning for vomit. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a relief to have finally succeeded at the first test of the ODM gear. Eren is exhausted from both training and the resulting adrenaline crash. He's half awake at dinner, picking lethargically at his food; it's strange that he's not that hungry, but it's probably just because he's tired. He'll just get some sleep so he can be at his best tomorrow-after all, he needs to catch up to Mikasa and Armin. He can't let himself fall any further behind.

Unfortunately, rest does not come easily to Eren. He sleeps restlessly, waking up every few hours with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Come morning, he's even more exhausted than before and the uneasy feeling has grown into an all-encompassing nausea.

Still, he forces himself to choke down some food at breakfast; he needs to keep his strength up. Standing at attention is difficult with the way his stomach is cramping, but Eren somehow manages to make it through with sheer willpower.

Training is a different story. They're practicing moving with the ODM gear, and all the jerking around is hell on his stomach. He's forced to duck behind one of the storage sheds to empty his stomach midway through practice; when he's done, he's exhausted and his throat is raw, but at least the nausea has abated a little.

He throws up several more times over the course of the day, feeling more exhausted and miserable each time. Mikasa stares at him worriedly for the entirety of dinner, watching anxiously as he picks at his food.

"Are you feeling alright, Eren?" she asks tentatively. "You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine," he snaps, grunting when the sharp words grate on his sore throat. Staying in formation afterwards is hell, and he's pretty sure that he's swaying on his feet, but he somehow avoids getting in trouble. He just needs to sleep this off, that's all.

Sleeping doesn't seem to help at all. If anything, Eren feels even worse when he wakes up the next morning. Still, he can't slack at his training.

* * *

Several days pass, and Eren still doesn't get better. Armin and Mikasa are constantly exchanging concerned looks behind his back, but Eren is much too stubborn to back down now.

The fifth day of being sick, Eren wakes up feeling like death. His head is throbbing, his eyes and mouth feel wrung out and as dry as the deserts that Armin read about, and every muscle in his body is painfully sore. He gets dressed, movements slow and stiff, and by some miracle, manages to avoid being late to roll call.

Once again, Eren is swaying on his feet as the instructor lists off names. The pounding in his head worsens and his ears are ringing the longer he stands; cold sweat drips down his forehead and the back of his neck. Black spots have started appearing in his vision, refusing to go away no matter how many times he blinks. His vision starts to tunnel-the last thing he hears is a startled gasp from Mikasa before everything goes black.

When he wakes, unsure of how much time has passed, he's in the infirmary. He turns his head slightly to see Mikasa asleep next to him, her head and chest resting on the bed. That can't be a very comfortable position.

As he watches, Mikasa stirs, her dark eyes fluttering open. "You're awake!"

He nods in response. To his shock, her eyes are full of tears. Before he can come up with something to say, she's lunging forward. He flinches, but opens his eyes when he feels her arms wrapping around him. She's … hugging him?

"You scared me," Mikasa murmurs. "Please tell me when something is wrong." She pulls back, looking him in the eyes. He can't bring himself to argue when she looks so upset. "I can't bear to lose you too."

He nods, and Mikasa lets out a sigh of relief. "You should drink some water and rest. You were very sick and dehydrated." She presses a hand to his forehead. "And you still have a fever."

Eren is tempted to roll his eyes at her mothering. "Should you be in here?"

"They tried to kick me out earlier," she replies, her lips curling up in a slight smirk. "Now that you're awake, I'll go back. Get some more sleep, okay?"

He nods, and Mikasa stands up and silently makes her way out of the room. "Goodnight, Eren."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
